


I'll always look after you. I promise baby boy

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Loving Robert, M/M, Protective Robert, hurt aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron's burnt his hand while trying to cook dinner for Robert. He tries to hide it from him when Robert comes home but they know each other better than anyone.





	I'll always look after you. I promise baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fic. Got the idea when watching next Tuesdays preview where Robert throws his money in the fire. Just imagined if Aaron tried to fish it out but burnt himself. Similar fic xx

"Shit!!" Aaron thought to himself when he looked at his hand. He was trying to make dinner for Robert seeing as Robert always did it for him but it didn't go so well.

It was all going fine until Adam text him and Aaron accidentally while getting his phone placed his hand in the boiling hot pan of water! He hissed in pain and felt tears fall down his cheek but he wiped them away and ordered takeout for Robert instead.

When he was waiting for the food he looked at his hand to see it all red and blistered he put cream on it but that just made it worse. So he pulled his sleeve down and waited for Robert.

"Hey gorgeous! I'm home!" Came Robert's voice and Aaron smiled. He gave him a kiss and they stared to eat.

"This is really nice you know. Thanks baby!" Robert said before kissing Aaron. When he placed his hand on top of Aaron's. Aaron quickly moved it away. 

"What's wrong?" "Nothing." Aaron said and got to putting everything away. Robert came up behind him and kissed him. Aaron turned to face him and smiled. He ran his hands up and down Robert's arms even though it was painful he did it.

He told Robert that he was going to bed. Robert nodded and said he would be up in bit. The minute Aaron reached upstairs he ran into the bathroom and locked the door before crying his eyes out. 

Robert got to the top of the stairs when he heard Aaron whimper "Aaron? Baby!" He went into the bathroom to see Aaron against the wall shaking.

"Aaron!" He screamed "What's wrong?" Aaron looked at him before rolling up his sleeves and showing Robert his hand. Robert was in shock! His hand was really bad no wonder Aaron was upset!

He took Aaron by the arm and filled the sink up with water before placing Aaron's hand gently inside. Aaron winced at the pain but Robert just ran a hand down his arm.

He took his hand out and put cream on it before placing bandages over it. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it slowly before holding it.

"Thank you!" Aaron whispered before resting his forehead against Robert's. "Don't ever thank me! I'll always look after you! I promise baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
